1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic image composition apparatus for combining one or more dynamic images and displaying them on a screen and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the spread of personal computers and workstations, the number of users who use the reproduction software of dynamic image data to reproduce an image while moving the image on a screen has been increasing. Conventional reproduction software has a function to combine and store both the data of an image component to be displayed and the data of the movement and to transmit the combined data to a plotting device when the image is reproduced.
However, when a complex movement, such as when an image component moves while vertically vibrating, is reproduced, a last movement must be manually composed in advance. Therefore, to represent a plurality of different complex movements when an image is reproduced, all kinds of movements are composed in advance and each image component is displayed according to a respective predetermined movement when the image is reproduced. Even when a plurality of image components are composed of the same movement element, such as translation, etc., each movement must be individually composed.
As described above, in the conventional reproduction software, a great amount of movement data must be prepared to represent many complex movements. A new movement cannot also be composed when an image is reproduced, nor can a movement also be flexibly modified. Furthermore, the conventional reproduction software has a problem that there is no method for sharing the same movement element with a plurality of image components.